Chatalia
by YellowTimePortal
Summary: if the world was a chatroom
1. Canada Is A Cake

**Sealand** joined the chat 2 hours ago

**Sealand**: hello!

**Germany**: (Oh... Hi)

**Sealand**: hay Germany, who do you think is going to win?

**Sealand**: England or Italy?

**Germany**: (Since i'm not the kind to pick friends over enemies... I'll still have to say Italy)

**Germany**: Italy

**Sealand**: well i think it might be a draw. (see how it is only 0-0 right now)

**Germany**: (Hrm. Maybe)

**Germany**: (BRB)

**Sealand**: Hay Germany! What are you doing?

**Sealand** joined the chat 2 hours ago

**Germany** joined the chat 2 hours ago

**Germany**: (Forever alone .u. I still wait for M'Wife.)

**Sealand** joined the chat 2 hours ago

**Sealand**: Germany! Germany!

**Sealand**: Look what I found!

**Sealand**: It's pizza! :D

**Sealand**: Do you want some?

**Germany**: ...sure

**Germany**: *takes the pizza and eats it*

**Germany**: Omnomnomnomnomnom

**Sealand**: Not all of it! ;_; ( note: Sealand loves all kinds of food )

**Germany**: Omnomnomnom- *gives you the remaining slice* :I

**Germany**: *gives you a sideways stare* You remind me of Italy non-country

**Germany**: brb

**Sealand**: But...my pizza... ;_;

**Sealand**: On nom no-...

**Sealand**: *Sparkles with giddyness*

**Sealand**: *trys to savour the pizza*

**Poland** joined the chat 112 minutes ago

**Poland**: (Is something actually happening? 0_o)

**Germany** joined the chat 111 minutes ago

**Poland**: (Hi Germany!)

**Germany**: (Bc. Hai Poland .w.)

**Germany**: (*hugs*)

**Poland**: (:D

**Poland**: *)

**Germany**: (I miss all meh buddys. I always miss them ;u;)

**Poland**: (Why the hell always dead all of a sudden?)

**Germany**: (I dunno ;w;)

**Poland**: (Lol I keep making mistakes typing. I guess I'm more sick then I thought.)

**Germany**: (Aw. *sends medicine*)

**Poland**: (Aw thanks :)

**Germany**: (;w;)

**Germany**: Heey! Wanna join the chatroom? i send le link

**Poland**: (Ok)

**Germany**: 96266272931117

**Germany**: You should b able to figure out pass

**Germany**: it's Germanys favorite food

**Germany**: 5 words

**Germany**: *letters

**Sealand** joined the chat 104 minutes ago

**Sealand**: Hi Germany!

**Germany**: Hello little boy :L

**Germany**: *gives you a sideways stare* You remind me of Italy, non-country

**Sealand**: Hey Germany, do you like muffins?

**Germany**: ...Yes

**Germany**: brb

**Sealand**: Um...how do i spell the password?

**Germany** joined the chat 93 minutes ago

**Hetaliagirl** joined the chat 60 minutes ago

**China** joined the chat 60 minutes ago

**China**: Aiya! hi! aru~!

**China**: Nihao~?

**China**: ARu!

**China**: panda is here aru~!

**China**: anyone here, aru~!

**Germany** joined the chat 54 minutes ago

**Germany** joined the chat 54 minutes ago

**Sealand**: Looks like I'm the only one here...

**Sealand**: *sniffles* I don't like this feeling ;_;

**China** joined the chat 43 minutes ago

**China**: HI

**China**: Im here too aru!

**China**: Aru~!

**China**: Is anyone here aru~!

**China**: HI.. Nihao! aru~!

**Sealand**: Hello China!

**China**: Nihao, Sealand aru~!

**Sealand**: *hugs* please don't leave I don't like the feeling of lonely-ness!

**China**: Lookas like we are the only one here, aru~!

**China**: :(

**Sealand**: D-don't worry!

**Sealand**: I'm sure someone will come on soon!

**China**: Do you want dumplings, aru~?

**Sealand**: Yes! *takes dumpling and noms*

**Sealand**: Om nom no-...*fires Lazor*

**Sealand**: WHAT THE F**K CHINA!

**China**: Nonono don't do lazors, aru, it's dangerous, aru~!

**Sealand**: *SWOOP DA WOOPS again*

**China**: No one else is online..aru! :(

**Sealand**: What the hell did you put in these Dumplings?

**China**: What? I didn't put any thing in the dumplings, aru~! (must of been someone else, like England or Russia, aru.)

**Sealand**: They Are Making Bloody Lazors Come Out Of My Mouth!

**Germany** joined the chat 32 minutes ago

**China**: YaY! Nihao, Germany! Help Sealand out, aru~!

**Germany**: Hey Sealand- *looks at China* Give me some territory first! :D

**Sealand**: *SWOOP DA SWOOPS*

**Germany**: owo

**Germany**: Gtg!

**China**: There's some lazor in the dumplings, but i am sure i didn't put that thing there, aru~!

**China**: MMeh!

**Sealand**: Then who did!

**China**: No! I'm alne aru~!

**China**: oh

**China**: Ur here aru!

**China**: I don't know, maybe your brother.. did?

**Sealand**: *thinks of horrible things to do to that person who put Lazors in his dumpling...*

**China**: I think it might of been someone who likes to play tricks on people, aru~?

**Sealand**: Amiraca?

**China**: Maybe..Aru~! (he's one person that likes to do those things..)

**China**: Or Russia, or England, aru~!

**Sealand**: I see...

**Sealand**: I think I'll return the favour the next time I see them...

**China**: I can think of them putting the lazor in...aru~!

**Sealand**: *plans evily*

**Sealand**: I think I know what to do...

**Sealand**: *SWOOPS a hole in the wall*

**China**: Aiya! I'm going to go smack them with my wok, next time I see them, aru~!

**Sealand**: And I'm going to rip off there hands!

**China**: ... What are you doing, aru~?

**Sealand**: Thinking about muffins..

**Sealand**: Do you like muffins?

**China**: No with the wall, aru~!

**Sealand**: Heh...sorry..

**China**: Why are you making a hole in the wall,aru~?

**Sealand**: Well, you know what they say

**Sealand**: Walls are Evil.

**China**: Sure..Aru~.

**Sealand**: ...do you have a muffin?

**Sealand**: I'm hungry...

**China**: No aru, but I think.. America might aru~! (there unhealthy, aru~!)

**Sealand**: Germany eat the pizza I found in England's house... ;_;

**Sealand**: So can I have some Of your food?

**China**: Germany's not online aru~

**Cornwall~** joined the chat 21 minutes ago

**China**: Aiyah, sure! Waht do you want aru~?

**Sealand**: Hello! I'm Sealand!

**China**: Nihao! I'm China aru~!

**Sealand**: *Swoop da woop* ...heh heh... Sorry... "o.o

**Germany** joined the chat 19 minutes ago

**China**: It's ok, aru~.

**Sealand**: Hello Germany!

**China**: Germany again aru~! NihaO1

**Sealand**: Gess what Germany!

**China**: meh..

**Sealand**: I have the power of Lazors! :D

**China**: You actually, do aru~!

**Sealand**: *thinks of things to do with a giant lazor*

**Sealand**: China.

**Sealand**: I have an idea.

**Sealand** sets up a real life game of angry birds

**Sealand**: *swoops*

**Sealand**: The birds are now Lazors!

**China**: Aiyah!

**Sealand**: What do you think?

**China**: ...Hao! good, aru~!

**Sealand**: Don't worry those are not real pigs!

**Sealand**: Just stuffed toy ones.

**China**: I know, aru!

**China**: Are they cute, aruka?

**Sealand**: Want one? *gets down one of the pigs*

**China**: Yay! Xie xie, thank you, aru~!

**Sealand**: *gives and then smiles to the older nation*

**Canada!** joined the chat 10 minutes ago

**Canada!**: Hi.. Can some one see me?

**China**: ...Aiya!.. Who is this?

**Canada!**: I'm CANADA!

**Sealand**: gah! There you are!

**Sealand**: Take this amiraca!

**China**: Canada, did you put anything in my dumplings, by any chance, aru~?

**Sealand**: *SWOOP DA WOOP*

**Canada!**: No! I'm CANADA!

**Sealand**: me laughs at your afro

**Sealand**: Take that amiraca!

**Canada!**: Ps: I saw my brother put in some thing in the dumpling, to tell you that.

**China**: Aiyah! so it was .. America?

**Sealand**: Wait... So Canada did it?

**Canada!**: YAH!

**Canada!**: NOOOO

**Canada!**: America DID! IM CANADA!

**Sealand**: So your not amiraca?

**Sealand**: What the f**K

**Canada!**: YEP! I'm his brother, CANADA!

**Sealand**: What's a Canada?

**Sealand**: Is that some kind of cake or something?

**Canada!**: No IT's aCOUNTRY!

**Sealand**: Are you sure?

**Sealand**: It sounds like a cake.

**Sealand**: Canada~

**Sealand**: Ca-na-da~

**Sealand**: Can I eat Canada? :3

**i think i'm done with the first chapter...**

**me: you can't eat canada Sealand!**

**Sealand: but i'm hungry...**

**me: *gives canada* (he's too cute .)**

**Sealand: Yaaaaaaaaaay~**


	2. i'm just eating some Canada

a few hours later

**Sealand**: ... Well I gess I am...

**Lithuania**: England, can get annoying sometimes..

**Sealand**: Also... Did you see the football today?

**Lithuania**: No...

**Sealand**: England lost to Italy *laughs*

**Lithuania**: WHAT? Isn't that the opposite?

**Sealand**: Looks like Germany was right!

**Sealand**: Italy won.

**Lithuania**: .. yah..

**Lithuania**: maybe that white flag thing works...

**Sealand**: Well...

**Lithuania**: or not...

**Sealand**: Italy was quite impressive.

**Lithuania**: I wish Poland was online..

**Sealand**: Yeah... Me too...

**Sealand**: That guy was really funny.

**Lithuania**: He's my best friend, you know, right?

**China** joined the chat 47 minutes ago

**Sealand**: He is?

**Sealand**: Oh, hello china!

**Lithuania**: Yep. By the way china's online..!

**China**: Nihao, Lithana and Sealand..

**Sealand**: *whisper* did you süs him out yet?

**China**: Aru~..

**China**: What?

**China**: Aru~?

**Lithuania**: Who?

**Sealand**: *whisper* amiraca... Did you find him?

**China**: I'm really tired today from the kempo aru~!

**Sealand**: Damn it.

**Sealand**: I really wanted to Lazor him into submission.

**China**: Oh.. Aru~! I found him.. well, Lituana, why don't you tell the story.. I'm too tired.. aru~..

**Sealand**: ..?

**Sealand**: Tell me!

**Lithuania**: Sure, so china told all me about the lazor, and when we (The baltic States) were walking down the street in front of Russia's house.. We heard this klaughter: "HAHAHA!" so we assumed it must be America.

**Sealand**: *nods*

**Lithuania**: And so china. got him in the end, hit him with a wok, told him not to do those things again.. yea.

**China**: Yah right, aru~!

**China**: I'm tied aru..

**Sealand**: *hugs* thanks.

**China**: Aiya all that hard work.. I'm going to have chinese tea aru~! but I'll be right back, ok, aru~?

**Lithuania**: Sure.

**China**: *Gets chinese tea*

**Sealand**: *SWOOP DA WOOPS*

**Sealand**: *falls over*

**Lithuania**: Um while hes off, What do you want to talk about?

**Lithuania**: Are you ok?

**Sealand**: Yeah...I think so...

**Lithuania**: Sealand.. *facepalm*

**China**: Aiya! I'm back, aru~!

**Sealand**: Did you get the tea?

**Lithuania**: ok hi back

**China**: Yeas aru~1

**Sealand**: Can I have some?

**China**: But I'm really tied because one, i hit america, ttwo i had kempo, aru~1

**China**: Sure.

**China**: Here you go aru~!

**Lithuania**: I'll make my self some coffee

**Sealand**: *drinks tea like a gentlemen*

**Sealand**: Also... china..

**Lithuania**: Oh, did your "gentlemen" thing come from your brother?

**China**: What, aru~!

**Sealand**: Have you seen a Red Squrrle about yay high?

**Lithuania**: um.. no

**Sealand**: Damn...

**China**: no~!

**China**: arU!

**Sealand**: What?

**Lithuania**: Wait *akk coffe is hot!*

**Lithuania**: help *blows coffee while it gets colder*

**China**: Are you ok, aru ka?

**Sealand**: I'p help *blows coffie*

**Lithuania**: I'm fine, thanks though, china

**Sealand**: Coffee*

**Lithuania**: Sealand.. It's arealdy colder, I'm fine.

**Sealand**: Ok

**Sealand**: Wait... Lithuania?

**China**: Aiyah! Asians are calling me! zai jian! bye!

**Lithuania**: yea?

**Lithuania**: oh and bye, China!

**Sealand**: Have you seen a Red Squrrle about yay high?

**Lithuania**: Nope

**Lithuania**: he left.

**Sealand**: Damn...

**Lithuania**: I guess its back to us two..

**Sealand**: And I was this close to getting that Bastard...

**Lithuania**: who?

**Sealand**: The Red Squrrle... He killed a friend of mine...

**Lithuania**: oh... well, hopefully, you'll find another one!

**Canada!** joined the chat 29 minutes ago

**Canada!**: um..hi..

**Canada!**: anyone se mee?

**Sealand**: Hi cake..

**Lithuania**: Who?

**Sealand**: you can't see cake?

**Canada!**: I'm NOT CAKE! IM CANADA! COUNTRy ABOVe USA!

**Sealand**: Cake haz sex with amiraca?

**Lithuania**: oh.. uh that must be*looks at map* Canada?

**Canada!**: YEa!

**Canada!**: I'm canada!

**Canada!**: NOT AMERICA!

**Lithuania**: Hi Canada!

**Sealand**: But Canada is cake.

**Canada!**: no its NoT!

**Sealand**: A very tasty cake it is.

**Canada!**: It's A COUNNTRY! LIKE YIOU!

**Sealand**: Canada is not a contray...

**Lithuania**: I think it's a country.. look at the map *passess map*

**Sealand**: It is cake.

**Lithuania**: look at the map..

**Sealand**: *looks at map*

**Canada!**: YEA! LiUTHIANA CaN ACTUALLY SEE ME!

**Sealand**: Why is ther cake on the map?

**Canada!**: NOT CAKE! CANADa!

**Lithuania**: yeah..

**Sealand**: But Canada is a cake.

**Teletubbie** joined the chat 25 minutes ago

**Lithuania**: Nope, I studied geography, and last time i checked, canada IS a contry..

**Sealand**: Why is there a teletubbie here?

**Canada!**: I don't know!

**Sealand**: *hugs teletubbie*

**Lithuania**: Me either..

**Teletubbie**: (Sowwy T^T *leaves*)

**Lithuania**: But hi..

**Lithuania**: oh ok..?

**Sealand**: Don't go!

**Canada!**: Bye?

**Lithuania**: It's online though

**Sealand**: *hugs*

**Canada!**: Yeah..

**Lithuania**: Are you here, Telebbie, or no?

**Sealand**: Teletubbies are awesome ;_;

**Lithuania**: I guess it left.

**Sealand**: ...

**Lithuania**: It's offline now

**Sealand**: *sniffles*

**Canada!**: Yea, it went off now

**Sealand**: Don't rub it in cake... *crys in a corner*

**Lithuania**: ... What are you doing to canada?

**Canada!**: Wha! What are you doing to meee!

**Sealand**: I'm eating it... Nom..

**Lithuania**: Are you ok.. CANADA! NOO

**Canada!**: WHA HELPPPPPPPPP

**Canada!**: I'm GOINgg TO BE EATEN!

**Sealand**: Did anyone ever tell you that you taste like summer?

**Canada!**: NOooOo I'm notA CaKE!

**Lithuania**: noo

**Sealand**: Nom...

**Canada!**: noooooooo

**Canada!**: STOPPPPPPPPP

**Sealand**: But you taste so good~

**Lithuania**: Stop eating him! ps: he's not a CAKE!

**Canada!**: I'm geting off!

**Lithuania**: Yah you Should!

**Sealand**: Don't leave!

**Lithuania**: meh he left

**Sealand**: I won't ever eat you again!

**Sealand**: ;_;

**Lithuania**: your sure you won't eat him?

**Sealand**: ...

**Sealand**: Maybe...

**Sealand**: Dose licking count as eating?

**Lithuania**: See, he got of.f..

**Lithuania**: yeah, partially..

**Lithuania**: sort of..

**Sealand**: Soo...I can lick Canada?

**Lithuania**: ask him

**Sealand**: ...

**Lithuania**: whenever he gets on or not

**Sealand**: I hope he comes back on soon...

**Canada!** joined the chat 17 minutes ago

**Lithuania**: hes here..

**Canada!**: hi!

**Sealand**: I'm sorry Canada!

**Canada!**: Will you not eat me?

**Sealand**: I will never eat you again cake!

**Canada!**: that's ok but don't eat me!

**Sealand**: Can I lick you?

**Canada!**: nooooooo! I'm gonna get off if you do!

**Canada!**: Don't do anything to me~1

**Canada!**: but you can talk to me..

**Sealand**: But you taste like rainbows...

**Lithuania**: *nods*

**Lithuania**: ...

**Lithuania**: how... does a country taste like rain,, bows!/

**Sealand**: He is not a contray.

**Sealand**: He is cake.

**Canada!**: I DON't! if you lick, or eat me, I'm not gonna get off,,,

**Sealand**: Ok... ;_;

**Canada!**: I'm NOT CAKE! I"M A COUNTrY NAMED CANADa! OK?

**Lithuania**: ... awkward to be in here..

**Sealand**: Can I call you cake as a nickname?

**Sealand**: The name cake suits you so well.

**Canada!**: ...fine... just don't eat/lick me

**Lithuania**: ... uh...

**Lithuania**: me?

**Sealand**: Ok...

**Lithuania**: You can call me liet.

**Sealand**: Hay Lithuania.

**Lithuania**: That's what poland calls me :|

**Sealand**: What i'v been thinking.

**Lithuania**: so yep

**Lithuania**: yah?

**Sealand**: If Canada is cake, then what is amiraca?

**Canada!**: uh yea..?

**Canada!**: um...

**Teletubbie** joined the chat 11 minutes ago

**Canada!**: maybe not

**Canada!**: ERO!

**Sealand**: Teletubbie!

**Canada!**: yay

**Sealand**: You came back!

**Teletubbie**: hehehe

**Canada!**: maybe america is

**Sealand**: *hugs teletubbie tightly*

**Canada!**: Loudy?

**Teletubbie**: Kids love me!

**Sealand**: Yaaaaay!

**Canada!**: *I like kuma!*

**Sealand**: EVERYONE HUG THE TELETUBBIE!

**Lithuania**: ... meh, I'm fine..

**Canada!**: me.. too, i like kuma!

**Teletubbie**: xD~

**Lithuania**: i used to like them..

**Sealand**: Teletubbie?

**Canada!**: me too!

**Sealand**: Why don't they like you and your awesome-ness?

**Lithuania**: um..

**Canada!**: well, too old for our age..

**Teletubbie**: Do you fine me awesome? *touched*

**Lithuania**: yeah..

**Teletubbie**: *find

**Sealand**: Teletubbie is awesome! Even Prussia knows that!

**Lithuania**: i used too tho!

**Canada!**: me too!

**Lithuania**: can't we say canada as maple?

**Canada!**: sure!

**Teletubbie**: Sealand is so cute~

**Sealand**: *facepam* do you even understand the awesome-ness of a teletubbie?

**Canada!**: oh and america as burger!

**Sealand**: They have telly's

**Canada!**: yeah.. but i like kuma bettah sorry..

**Lithuania**: im getting off now!

**Sealand**: ON THER BELLYS!

**Canada!**: BYE!

**Canada!**: liet is off!

**Sealand**: Dont go cake!

**Canada!**: and so shall i go to practice hockey :)

**Sealand**: Wait... Liet is going?

**Sealand**: Nooooooooooo!

**Canada!**: he left.. arealdy

**Canada!**: BYE!

**Sealand**: Tellytubbie is GONE.

**Canada!**: fine, but i need to eat

**Canada!**: brb

**Sealand**: Me too.

**Sealand**: Bye...

**Sealand** sits down and waits for his friend

meanwhile at the Chatroom!

**Sealand**: ...

**Sealand**: ...

**Sealand**: ... ... :l

**Sealand** go's to get some canada

**Sealand**: om nom nom nom...

**Sealand**: (how long is cake taking...)

**Sealand**: *bangs head on wall becarse of boredom*

**Sealand**: i'm so BORED!

**Sealand**: *noms on some chocolate Canada*

**Sealand**: nom nom nom...

**Sealand**: (so...bloody...bored...must...do...SOMTHING!)

**Sealand**: ARE YOU DONE YET CAKE?

**Sealand**: ...

**Sealand**: (no reply...)

**Canada!**: Im back

**Sealand**: yaay!

**Canada!**: !

**Sealand**: what is it cake?

**Lithuania** joined the chat

**Lithuania**: hi

**Canada!**: hello

**Canada!**: Where were u?

**Sealand**: Welcome back!

**Lithuania**: Stuck with Russia... :(

**Sealand**: pufffff...he's not that bad.

**Canada!**: meh... kinda.. he once sat on me!

**Lithuania**: oh ... i feel sorry for you!

**Sealand**: when i was littler fr-...

**Canada!**: yeah..

**Sealand**: *blushes becarse that one was personal*

**China** joined the chat

**China**: Nihao!

**China**: hi

**China**: Aru!

**Sealand**: Hello China!

**Canada!**: oh ok

**China**: Nihao canada, Lithiana, and Sealand!

**Canada!**: Hey!

**Lithuania**: ..HI!

**Lithuania**: you spelled my name wrong..

**Sealand**: hay cake.

**China**: oh, sorry aru~!

**Sealand**: would you like some of my left over Canada?

**China**: uh.. why?

**China**: aru

**China**: nooo i wouldn't eat canada, aru~!

**Canada!**: thx.. China!

**Lithuania**: ...uhm leftovers..?

**China**: sure aru~!

**Sealand**: yeah.

**Lithuania**: ...awkward..

**Sealand**: do you want some cake?

**England** joined the chat

**Lithuania**: No

**Lithuania**: Oh, hi england!

**Sealand**: hi england!

**Canada!**: Hi!

**England**: Who are you people.

**Sealand**: it's me!

**China**: ni hao, England!

**Sealand**: Sealnd!

**Sealand**: sealand*

**China**: China aru~1

**Canada!**: I'm CANADa1 (or cake, from sealand)

**Lithuania**: im liet, you can call me..

**Sealand**: hay england?

**Sealand**: you missed the party..

**Lithuania**: Isn't Sealand your brother..?

**Lithuania**: Yeah..? what party?

**Sealand**: would you lke some leftover canada?

**Canada!**: nooooooo don't eat me!

**Sealand**: i'm not eating you cake!

**Sealand**: i'm eating canada! not cake!

**Canada!**: yah I'm telling England not to!

**Canada!**: Canada is me!

**Sealand**: but canada tastes like rainbows...

**England**: Are you all naturally this stupid or...?

**Sealand**: and your not canada.

**Sealand**: your cake.

**Lithuania**: I don't know!

**Sealand**: oh wait i almost forgot!

**China**: aiya.. european countries so not mature! you need chinese treats?

**China**: aru?

**Sealand**: England, have you seen a Red Squrrle about yay high?

**Lithuania**: What?

**Lithuania**: oh that.

**Canada!**: ...

**China**: Is England online aru ka~?

**England**: ...ka.

**England**: KA

**England**: WHY.

**Lithuania**: oh your here.

**China**: Oh so you are aru~!

**Sealand**: the Red Squrrle killed my best friend.

**Sealand**: i'm hunting him down... :l

**Sealand**: and that...is why..

**China**: noo why aru~?

**Canada!**: Who's your best friend?

**Sealand**: Ploppy...

**Sealand**: he was my bestist Friend ever...

**England**: PHOX.

**Lithuania**: ok..

**Canada!**: What are you saying, England?

**Canada!**: im gettingoff

**Sealand**: Noo!

**Sealand**: Don't go Cake!

**Sealand**: *sighs sadly*

**Sealand**: well it looks like we are the only ones here...

**Texas** joined the chat

**Sealand**: hello! i'm sealand!

**Texas**: Howdy.

**HOLY MUFFINS IT'S 01:24**

**QUICK! OFF TO BED!**

**!**


End file.
